Babies Change Everything
by Kirishtu
Summary: Another adventure with Magek and Kyr. This time, Magek finds himself wondering over his granddaughter, and perhaps the orc isn't so cold-hearted as he says he is.


Originally published on aff 2009-04-19

They say when you have a baby girl, your whole life changes.

Magek didn't know if this was true or not, but holding his granddaughter for the first time made him think. She was small and tan, with all of her mother's human features and none of her father's orc. Her violet eyes watched him carefully, but she hadn't begun to cry or fuss and that was probably what kept Magek from tossing the poor infant across the room. That, and Kyr would most definitely murder him this time.

Kyra was beautiful, he supposed, but Magek wasn't looking forward to family visits. It was bad enough his grandson, Maegk, was already showing signs of being a magic-user, though the four-year-old kept demanding he was going to be a hunter like 'Grandma'.

Kyr had looked so scandalized Magek hadn't let him hear the end of it for days.

Kyra shifted in his hands, squirming as she yawned in a way only babies could. Magek rolled his eyes and put the infant girl back into her cradle, staring at her until she fell asleep. His son Mardruk and his daughter-in-law Cassie would be back soon he hoped. Magek didn't know how much longer he could put up with his grandkids.

"Don't you look grandpa-ish." Said Kyr from the doorway. Magek turned to regard his lover. He grunted.

"Shut it, grandma," Magek growled as he brushed past the blood elf and four-year-old half-orc clinging to his hand.

He got two minutes of peace before Kyr found him, the blood elf looking like he smelled something sour. Magek stared at him. "What?"

"What?" Kyr repeated. "Could you try to be a bit nicer to your grandson? I'm surprised he doesn't hate you."

"I don't give a shit." Magek snarled. "Mardruk knew better than to leave the little mage spawn here."

"He left them here so they would be safe. He trusts you."

Magek spat a few choice words. "He did it to try to change me. You probably encouraged him."

Kyr looked offended. "At least I can make an attempt to love the kid."

"I don't give a shit." Magek repeated.

"You're going to be the type that grows old alone, aren't you?"

Magek glowered at the elf. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because they're children, Magek." Kyr replied, exasperated. "They're your grandchildren. Maegk's done his utmost best to please you and you've completely ignored him."

"He's orc. He'll get over it."

"He's not orc, you stubborn ass! He's a little boy."

Magek snarled. "I don't give a shit! The world isn't perfect! Your coddling won't help him when a sword is run through him!"

Kyr's face twisted. "You're afraid."

Magek remained silent, violence radiating off him in waves.

"You're afraid," Kyr continued. "You're afraid of loving him, because you don't want him to leave. Like his grandmother."

Magek was in front of Kyr before the elf could blink, one large hand wrapping around the elf's throat and squeezing. "I am not afraid."

Kyr's leg lashed out but Magek twisted to take the blow on the thigh instead of the crotch. The elf clawed at the hand around his throat, and kicked out again, higher. Magek's head snapped back and he dropped Kyr, blood dripping from a busted lip. Kyr danced back, but Magek was wholly consumed by the rage. He charged Kyr and grabbed a fistful of black-and-fire-hair, jerking the hunter back. A few strands tore free and Kyr howled in pain. He couldn't fight back in the position he was in – head forced back until his spine felt like it would snap and his body straining to keep itself from falling further into the clutches of the violent monster behind him.

Kyr spun, easing the pain on his neck and putting his fist in line for a punch to the diaphragm. Magek laughed and pulled Kyr against him, nails digging into the elf's skin. Blood flowed from those crescents and Kyr struggled in vain. His punches and kicks had no effect on the orc, only seemed to both amuse and enrage him further.

Kyr found himself bent over the back of their couch. He yelled thousands of curses and oaths and hand his ass slapped for it. It wasn't a tap, or a smack. It was a slap that bled and bruised flesh. Kyr howled.

Magek snarled as he bit at a long tapering ear, and Kyr's erection dug painfully into the wood frame of the couch. His pants were ripped off, literally, and Magek shoved one, dry finger into his body.

Kyr screeched. "YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

Magek chuckled. "Oh, I dare."

"Don't! Dammit Magek! It took weeks to heal the last time you fucked me dry!"

"Who said anything about fucking you at all?"

Kyr snarled curses at the orc and thankfully, Magek didn't understand anything after the language switched to Thalassian. He worked his finger deeper, until Kyr was screaming for another reason entirely. The warrior pulled his finger out and stared at the elf's gaping hole, Kyr managed to get to his feet, wobbled, then glared at the orc. Magek smiled toothily and grabbed the elf by the ears and pulled him forward, lifting him up with inhuman strength. He held Kyr with one hand as he undid his pants, fished out his aching cock, and pushed the elf down.

Kyr howled as he was invaded, dry and hot flesh tearing. He flung curses at Magek as the orc made him bleed, unable to do more than cling as he was manipulated over that huge cock, his muscles tightening despite the agony. Magek's hips surged up with a rhythm only the orc could do, filling Kyr with every inch before the pain became too much for the elf and he simply screamed, his teeth finding holds in powerful shoulders when his hands slipped off sweaty flesh. They were a mess of sweat and blood and it didn't take long for Kyr to come, especially when he was bent over the couch on his back and nearly split in half. Magek filled the elf's burning insides with seed as Kyr made a mess on his stomach.

Slowly, the orc pulled out and watched Kyr try to orient himself, the elf lying limply as if he were made of gelatin. When the elf's glowing green eyes focused on him, Magek bared his teeth. Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by a baby's wail, and Magek stuffed his softening cock into his pants and made himself decent before he went to see what his granddaughter was crying about.

Kyr watched him leave with a sated, pained, but knowing smile. Whatever Magek said about hating his grandchildren, Kyr knew he was lying. It wasn't just baby girls that changed a man's life, but children in general. And since Magek had never been able to be a father to Mardruk, Mardruk was giving him the change to be a grandfather.

And that, Kyr knew, was what would change Magek.

Maybe.


End file.
